Vision care providers may offer users online marketplaces where the users may browse eyeglass frames and select a pair of eyeglasses for purchase. These online marketplaces often offer two-dimensional (2D) images of glasses. While these 2D images may provide the user with information about the style, color, and/or brand of the eyeglasses frames, the 2D images do not provide an adequate model that may determine a fit for the user. Thus, the user may be concerned that a pair of eyeglasses may fit poorly, such as being too large or small for their head. Moreover, while a pair of eyeglasses may appear to be stylish when viewing the 2D images, the eyeglasses may actually have a different or undesirable look on the user when the user actually wears the glasses. For example, the front lens frame sections may be overly large or small and present a strange look on the user. The user may also prefer a larger or smaller lens size based on their vision preference, which may be undistinguishable from 2D images. In other embodiments, the bridge or arms of the pair of eyeglasses may present a poor fit for the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.